


Nicknames

by exotrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek is life, Concerts, Daddy Kink, EXO dome tour, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Or rather kind of failed daddy kink, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, the question appeared!” Junmyeon exclaimed into his microphone, looking at the large screen behind him.</p><p>“The name you want to give to EXO-L’s!”</p><p>Chanyeol refused to even look in Baekhyun’s direction as the deafening roar of the crowd increased tenfold.</p><p>Warning: daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> orz, I have no comments on this. 
> 
> Dom!Chanyeol and Baek with a daddy kink was bound to happen sometime, really.
> 
> also, blame Edi for putting this idea into my head, and don't hate me for experimenting with a new writing style pls  
> /retreats back into my corner

* * *

“ _Oh, fuck -_ ”

 

Baekhyun is bent over in front of his hotel room window, chest heaving, his arms shaking from fatigue, sweat dripping down his forehead as he tries his hardest not to collapse onto the cold floor underneath him. This is his third time being fucked open tonight and he’s pretty certain if he gets fucked one more time he’ll be too sore to be able to perform for their first ever concert in Japan tomorrow.

 

There’s a low rumble of laughter from behind him and then a puff of  warm air on his sweaty neck as a deep, baritone voice mutters lowly into his ear, “ _Mmmm, you like that don’t you baby?”_ and he can barely choke out a “ _oh god, yes -_ “ in between sharp inhales as the borderline of pain and pleasure begin to make his mind go hazy, however it’s suddenly punctured by a hand tangling in his hair, pulling his head back with a painfully sharp tug simultaneously as Baekhyun suddenly finds himself empty and gaping, and he nearly sags against the window.

 

_“Yes what?”_

 

_“Y - yes - daddy - ”_

 

He nearly sobs in relief when the tight grip on his hair is released, only to cry out as dull pain sears across his senses from blunt nails raking their way down his back. His body jerks automatically and Chanyeol takes advantage of that moment to jerk his hips and plunge back into Baekhyun’s hot, wet hole, smirking as a choked gasp reaches his ears. He can’t help but grit his teeth and clench his jaw as he furiously pounds into the smaller boy, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filling their hotel room.

 

 _“Please, daddy - harder - “_ it’s a high pitched, breathy moan and Chanyeol complies, his eyes half closing as he roughly fucks into Baekhyun, who was being a perfect little boy and taking his cock eagerly even though he had already pleased Chanyeol twice earlier - once in the bathroom and then against the desk a few hours later - and Chanyeol makes a mental note to book him for a facial and massage at his favourite spa later.

 

It had taken a while for them to discover each other’s kinks. Like that one time at a fan event when Chanyeol had come up behind Baekhyun, tugged on his hair to get his attention before murmured into his ear so he could be heard over the roar of screaming girls, and Baekhyun’s eyes had fluttered closed as a small noise left his mouth - a barely contained whimper. Or when Baekhyun had teased Chanyeol by calling him “daddy” in order to try to weasel a free meal out of him after their concert, but instead of laughing it off the younger had turned around and looked at him with a dark, authoritative curl to his mouth that had taken Baekhyun by surprise.

 

And now they were here, fire and ice to each other - their relationship in the bedroom a stark difference from the ever smiling Chanyeol and awkwardly goofy Baekhyun that the public saw.

It had been especially difficult after the first few times; both boys being overly careful in the public eye, too conscious of trying to make it seem like there was nothing going on between them that on more than one occasion, Manager hyung had scolded them for looking like they hated each other’s guts and told them to stop acting like the other had some infectious disease.

 

They had then slowly become more comfortable with it to the point where they teased each other in public with subtle gestures: Baekhyun, being the shithead he was, licking his lips when he knew Chanyeol was watching him, and in turn, Chanyeol resting a large hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck, gripping it softly as he walked behind the shorter boy as they navigated their way through airports crowded with fans.

 

They even joked about it now in public with each other and the other members teased them about it endlessly after Baekhyun started leaving notes around their dorm with things like, “please don’t forget to take your vitamins, daddy” scrawled out on them.

 

And right now Baekhyun is itching to grab his own cock, which is painfully hard, but Chanyeol had told him in _that voice_ earlier that he wasn’t allowed to so he just whines impatiently as there’s nothing for him to rut against to try to create some desperately needed friction, but it’s cut off when Chanyeol slams into him particularly hard, against his prostate, and he’s reduced to a quivering mess again, tears nearly springing to the corner of his eyes. The coldness of the window is beginning to numb his palms, making his fingers ache.

 

Chanyeol pulls out - not all the way again, but nearly - and snaps his wrist sharply, a bright pink  handprint blooming across the smooth, plump surface of one of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks a few seconds later.

 

 _“I thought you were my little cockslut,”_ he growls. No matter how many times they fuck, Baek still manages to be almost suffocatingly tight, and he relishes it as he slams into the smaller boy again. He’ll never get tired of the way Baek cries out either, when he hits his prostate.

 

Baek can only mewl in response, and Chanyeol’s hands tighten on his slim hips as his rhythm turns mean and hard, making his intentions clear as he chases his orgasm. _“Come on, baby. You feel so good, just a bit longer. Take my big cock in your tight little hole like the good little boy you are. I know you love it when I fill you up with my cum.”_

 

Hearing Chanyeol’s voice - the low, rough tone that he only uses when they play like this in the bedroom - causes a shudder to run through Baek’s body, his toes curling unconsciously. He feels like he might be on the verge of passing out but he can’t help it as he pushes back instinctively into the taller boy’s hands, chest heaving as the intense pleasure builds, washing over him in waves.

 

Chanyeol is grunting, angling Baek’s hips down a fraction so he can nail the shorter boy’s prostate easily and Baekhyun isn’t going to be able to hold on much longer, his thighs quivering as his -nth orgasm quickly approaches and he’s nearly sobbing from having to hold himself against this goddamn fucking window and he’s trying to hold on just a bit longer - but then Chanyeol digs his fingers into his sweat slicked shoulders as he nails Baek’s prostate especially hard and the pain/pleasure is enough to push him over the edge, crying out as his intense orgasm hits him and his body convulses, clenching his eyes shut and pressing his sweat soaked forehead to the cool glass as ropes of cum splash against the window and on to the carpet. In between shudders and the foggy haze of his orgasm he barely registers as Chanyeol’s hands tighten to the point of bruising as seconds later the taller boy groans out his name, his hips stuttering and body stilling as he finds his release, his cock pulsing as he empties his -nth load today inside of Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes when he hears Chanyeol grab a tissue and winces slightly at the feeling as Chanyeol gently slips out, catching any dribbles of semen with the tissue before they rolled down Baek’s inner thighs. Chanyeol knew that Baek hated when that happened, and the touching gesture made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol murmurs in a low rumbly sigh, back to his normal self as he presses a soft kiss on to the sweat slicked spine of the smaller boy before helping him stand up. Baekhyun groans softly, rubbing a cold hand against his stiff back as he straightens up, taking an experimental step and nearly falling over before clutching onto Chanyeol’s bicep for support.

They head to the bathroom for a hot shower, Baekhyun’s wobbly steps growing stronger as they made their way across the hotel room.

 

He winces when he sees the angry red stripes - courtesy of Chanyeol's nails -  running down his back.

 

“I'm sorry, hyung.” Chanyeol is smiling sheepishly at him in the reflection of the mirror from where he’s perched on the toilet with the seat cover down, watching.

“It’s okay.” The corners of his mouth tug up into a smile.

 

Baekhyun turns around and runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s sweaty hair before pressing a soft kiss onto the boy’s forehead. “C’mon silly,” he murmurs. “Let’s shower. I don’t want to be too sore for tomorrow’s Dome concert!”

 

Chanyeol stands up and stretches, stifling a yawn before nodding in agreement. “I’ll give you a massage after if I’m not too tired,” he promises as he gently runs his hands down the smaller boy’s slender waist and kisses him softly on the shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Chanyeol is aimlessly running through lyrics in preparation for their concert later that evening when he’s interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

“Chanyeollie, look at this!”

 

It’s Baekhyun, promptly ripping the lyric sheet out of his hand and tugging on it instead.

 

Chanyeol looks up at him, confused, and Baekhyun can barely keep the grin off of his face. “I want to show you something!”

And so Chanyeol follows Baekhyun like an obedient puppy, winding through the halls backstage until he stops abruptly in front of a giant roulette wheel with coloured sections, not unlike those found on game shows, and Chanyeol nearly trips over him before staring suspiciously at the giant prop as he waits for an explanation.

 

“We’re playing games during the song break tonight right? Well, this is what we’re using!” He points to a coloured section that reads, _Ask A Question to EXO_ and Chanyeol’s eyebrows knit together.

 

“What’s the question?” He asks suspiciously, and he gets a few papers thrust in his face.  Baek points to the top one with a delicate finger, barely able to contain his giggles.

“The nickname you want to give... to EXO-L’s,” he reads out loud.

 

“I was thinking - if, if I get that question... I - I should say I’d call them daddy,” Baekhyun chokes out between wheezes of laughter.

 

Chanyeol’s face burns bright red but his eyes darken and his jaw clenches, and it takes all of his willpower not to either push the shorter boy face first into the ground, or fuck him into submission right then and there.

Instead, he gently grabs Baekhyun’s chin between his thumb and index finger, turning it so that the shorter boy is forced to look into his eyes and he’s pleased to see the smile quickly fall off of Baek’s face, even though the mischievous sparkle in his eyes is still there.

 

“If you do that -” Baek drags his tongue across his lower lip innocently, maintaining eye contact. ‘- There is no way in hell that you will be walking tomorrow.” He says it pleasantly enough and Baek swallows, before his trademark cheeky smirk slips onto his face.

 

"Yes please, _daddy."_

 

* * *

 

“Oh, the question appeared!” Junmyeon exclaimed into his microphone, looking at the large screen behind him.

 

“The name you want to give to EXO-L’s!”

 

Chanyeol refused to even look in Baekhyun’s direction as the deafening roar of the crowd increased tenfold.

 

 


End file.
